Performance and success in many events depends on a subject's ability to visually recognize, discern, and act on information. In football and the National Football League (NFL), the quarterback is considered the most instrumental position to fill on the field. The quarterback's role initiates almost every play during a game. In addition, their ability to discern when and where to release the football on field can be one of the most valuable weapons for a team. An increase in proficiency of this ability would be desired by owners, coaches, and players at all levels of football. Further, in dog training, the ability to track game or identify game during a hunt is paramount. In the military, the ability to identify enemies, distinguish enemies from non-enemies, and then take appropriate action is critical to the safety and performance of the military member. Therefore, there is a need to train subjects such as quarterbacks, trainers, and military members to improve the speed and success rate of visually recognizing, discerning, and acting on information.